


Re:

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band), Prince of Legend (TV), The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: 喰种设定
Relationships: Kawamura Kazuma/Yoshino Hokuto, Komori Hayato/Tsuchida Tetsuya, Tachibana Kenchi/Yoshino Hokuto, 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於
Comments: 36
Kudos: 5





	1. (首)

**Author's Note:**

> ⛔真人rps

-  
玲於最喜欢在下雨天进食。

偏僻的隧道口、桥墩下，半光亮半漆黑的阴暗氛围，淅淅沥沥的连绵雨声，都可以令他爆发出无尽的食欲来，就像现在。

可最迷人的、最叫他欲罢不能的，是血腥味。雨天能使血液的味道挥发到极致鲜活，空气中漂浮的每一粒水因子都助力着，厚重的、黏腻的铁锈一般的人血味全方位冲击着感官。

让人兴奋得要疯掉了。

听人类说蜂蜜很甜，甜食会让人觉得幸福。那么人血应该就如同蜂蜜那般甜吧。

这是多么奢侈的体验，所以玲於一到雨天就会失去自控能力。他太饿了，不小心杀了个人。

应该说这个女孩是在被他吃掉身体过程当中死去的，玲於很不细心，总会粗糙地开膛破肚，到处啃食，不知节制，血液流失太多，也就自然而然地死掉了。

他从来没怎么饿过肚子，虽然生得比旁人瘦小了些，可却继承了父母的双份赫子，这是极为少数的概率。在庇佑下，他也几乎没受过欺负，是一只茁壮成长起来的单纯小喰种。

只要有肉吃，也没什么其他欲望，抢夺地盘、彰显强大，那都跟他距离颇远。

玲於总爱吃独食，不喜和谁分享，谁来打搅，但下雨天的血腥气太重了，很容易吸引来别的喰种。

只好不情愿地打打架。

敏锐的感官察觉到有人靠近，玲於绷了绷身体，还不忘好好咀嚼嘴里的血肉，咽个干净，同时希望着这次来和他竞争食物和地盘的对手不要比自己强。

虽然自愈能力还算不错，可他最怕痛了。

他抬起脑袋，舔了舔唇，这是一处郊外的隧道，外头雨水淋得草木都绿莹莹的。

铁轨中间渐渐清晰出一个身影。

一个男人，在五月份穿着白衬衫和西裤，衣袖卷挽上去，露出截小臂，撑一把透明的伞，左手腕上戴着银表。

血气当中，侵入进来一股曼妙而独特的香味。

玲於傻在原处，提起的戒备全都放下了。

他记得那个男人，上次在学校里撞见过，后来又遇到好几回。玲於亲眼见过他优雅自然地吃着人类的食物。

他好像是人。又仿佛没那么简单。

玲於对男人的第一印象就是他身上带有的那股香气，不像普通的人味，更不是难以下咽的喰种肉味。美味得一开始，玲於的口水都差点在大庭广众之下流出来。

好想尝尝看。

可现在他的校服早已弄得脏污，玲於跪在被吃得不成样子的尸体之前，半张脸都覆有血渍，赫眼因为进食而变得通红。自己这副样子被瞧见了，玲於突然羞赧不已。

况且口水也已经流了出来。

他松着嘴唇，眼神很是无辜，下巴还滴着别人的血，却是纯然满脸，好似他才是受害者。

雨水持续下着，男人望着他笑了。玲於觉得耳畔响起了轻笑声。

男人并不害怕喰种的食人场景。他究竟是人类，还是别的。

玲於看见他启唇，听见他说到：

“这是从哪里来偷腥的小猫？”

-  
玲於慌慌张张地闯进Amazing Coffee，门上的风铃叮当作响。

他现在看起来没什么异常，是个普通的高中生模样。“我这几天好像被白鸽盯上了，”白鸽，那些带着箱子猎杀喰种的搜查官。

最近雨水很多，想来小家伙行事有些猖獗。

Tetsuya懒懒地望他一眼，双眸短暂泛红，又很快恢复正常，放心不下道：“都让你小心点了。”他责备。

“…可是我都有吃得干干净净的！”玲於压低声音辩驳，差点咬到舌头，他张望四周，登时发现了那个熟悉面孔的男人。怪不得一进来就觉得咖啡店比平时香。

玲於有些无措，脚尖磕着地面。Tetsuya转身去后厨给他端“特别”咖啡，现在店内的客人只有男人一个。

“你过来。”

男人突然唤他，玲於抿抿嘴，听话地走过去。他执起玲於的手，掏出一张手帕来，开始替玲於清理起他指甲缝里干涸的血渍。

靠近他，玲於觉得气味更诱人了，唾液开始大量分泌。

“下次记得小心点噢。”男人温柔地冲他笑，话里全是纵容宠溺。玲於咽了下口水，害羞得转身就逃走了，连咖啡也没来得及喝上一杯。

风铃再次摇响。“橘。”Tetsuya喊到。

男人止住欲离开的动作，回头看去，“就算你和你的追随者闹完喰种收容所，最近很闲，也不要来招惹我们区的小孩。我们区的喰种只想要安定生活，况且，不要以为我不知道你打的什么主意。”

“你猜错了，他那么小，我怎么会看上他的赫子。”那位唤做“橘”的男人微微一笑。

-  
最近一定是撞上了百年难得一见的霉运期。

玲於和两个白鸽打斗时，脸部暴露了，这下非不得不杀死他们不可了。但是玲於没有多少和搜查官作战的经验，尤其是可恶的搜查官放出他的昆克，玲於识得那是用他以前一个好友的赫子做成的。

一时有些暴怒，同时突出皮肤的羽赫和鳞赫胡乱发狂起来。

打倒了低级别的搜查官，却在与高级别的那个争斗时落了下风。

玲於就要以为他还没活过二十年，快乐的吃肉时光就要结束了。不知道自己的赫子会被做成昆克用来对付谁，他还想。

但后来事情出现了戏剧般的转机，竟有人来救了他。穿着一身执事风格的高个男人出现，几乎遮住整脸的面具和手套都是纯白色，看起来纤尘不染。

那人身手十分不凡，可以看出几乎没使上几分力量，就轻松结果了白鸽。

玲於倒是注意到，那个搜查官似乎认识这个男人，死前神情恐惧，还诧异地喊到：“你…你是‘橘’？！”

橘？这个代号玲於有些耳熟。

男人竟然能够改变赫子形态，玲於看得懵懵懂懂。

“我记得让你小心点了。”男人摘下白色面具，依旧是温和笑容。与自己不同的是，他的赫眼竟只有一只。

玲於想起来了，他曾听说的那只天然半喰种。会共喰的高级“赫者”。

-  
哪怕玲於脑子里清楚记得Tetsuya的警告：“绝对不要落入橘的圈套。”还有威胁：“你会被他吃掉。”但他现在仍然毫无反抗之力，被男人抵在一处隧道里亲吻。

玲於刚刚进过食，脸上到处是血。就算吃饱了，也还是没出息地觉得好饿。

橘身上的味道太美味了。

男人好像能看穿他的想法，勾起唇低笑。他将手指伸入玲於的口腔，缓慢地磨着他的牙齿。

“你很想尝尝看？”他问。

玲於迫不及待地点点头，满脸兴奋。于是橘玩味地咬破了他的手指，再放入玲於口中。

奇妙的味道迅速蔓延到嗅觉和味觉感官，简直是美妙绝伦的感受，身体里每一个细胞都在蠢蠢欲动、为之兴奋，玲於握住他的手指贪婪地吮吸，吞咽着指上少量的血液。

但没多久，玲於就突然停止了所有动作。理智猛地席卷了他。

他拿出手指，扭扭捏捏地看往比他高不少的男人，眉头一簇，眼梢下垂。

“你…你会吃掉我吗？”

他可怜巴巴委委屈屈地问到。男人笑了。

“某种意义上，我很想立即吃掉你。”橘的回答让玲於吓得睁大眼睛。


	2. (续)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 毫无逻辑毫无文笔，应该没有继续了

-  
双脚开立，膝盖微屈，手肘自然弯曲，重心落于两脚之间，持球的十指张开，空出掌心。

他在心底默念：3，2，1。

姿势很是标准，于是篮球以标准的弧线送出，瞄准的不是篮筐，却是五米外正正经过的一颗黑色脑袋。

触点完美，正中后脑勺，3分到手。

玲於被个从天而降的篮球击中时，正在思考今天肚子到底饿不饿的问题。他被球砸得直接躬下了腰，捂着头四处张望，试图找到罪魁祸首。

在三点钟方向就有一个高度重合的可疑分子。脸生得很，玲於瘪嘴，那人的黑色制服里穿着件类似红黑格子的衬衫，里面又套个白色背心，制服纽扣并不好好系上，而是敞开，耳饰项链都戴着，很不正经的模样，像个不良高中生。

他就在不远处偷偷嗤笑着，完全没有要来道个歉的意思。

一种强烈的感觉涌上玲於心头：他一定被视作了笨蛋。

和长谷川慎去学校小卖部买中餐是玲於最难熬的时候。“你又只买咖啡？！”这句话出现的概率为每天一次，就算慎说不腻玲於也听出了茧子。

玲於总是要表现出极为挑食的样子。从不从家里带便当，嘴太刁吃不惯外面卖的东西，还对牛奶、鸡蛋之类的基础食材过敏。他总要树立这样的人设。

慎一手菠萝奶油包一手红豆餐包在左右为难着，玲於刚接过杯黑咖啡，拿球砸过他的家伙就又出现在了身边。这次他装作很熟络的模样，直接上手揽住了玲於的肩膀。

“小哥，这个面包好吃吗？听说卖得很好诶。”他问到。

距离很近，玲於瞬间就意识到了他的身份，一只纯种喰种。气味和人有着明显差异。

玲於紧绷着身体，不得不提防起来。他侧过头看去，那个年龄与他相仿的男孩也看向他，促狭的眼中满是不怀好意。

“我没吃过，不知道。”玲於蹦豆豆似的吐字眼。

那人恼人地笑。“你吃吃看不就知道好不好吃了。”他提议。

“你吃吃看嘛玲於君，”慎附和，“这款面包真的好吃。”

玲於不知道旁边这家伙打的什么心思，他分明也清楚自己是喰种，人类食物对他们难以下咽。

玲於盯着面包，丝毫闻不到高温烘焙后散发的面食香味，更不知那软绵绵的蓬松物体中间夹的白色半固体是什么东西。看起来很恶心。但抬起眼来，低他两届的小后辈正在以期待的眼神注视自己，仿佛很期望他能尝尝。

拒绝不了。玲於接过那面包，送入口里的过程摆出英勇赴死的表情。

他缓慢至极地咬下一口。舌头上的味蕾触到面包实体，已经快要吐了，比咀嚼塑料泡沫更令人反胃。

“好吃吧？”那家伙幸灾乐祸的神情玲於全部写在了记仇小本本上。

慎则是一副发现了新大陆的兴奋表情，玲於咽下去，对他扯出个虚假笑容。两分钟之后，他就借故冲向了卫生间，并在里头吐了个昏天黑地。人类怎么会吃这么难吃的东西，他宁愿饿死。

玲於好想念新鲜的人肉和柔软的内脏。肉要趁新鲜，内脏放上两天会更美味。

放学后社团活动也结束的时间，玲於戴上耳机，沉浸在自己的世界里摇头晃脑着，计划去勉强吃点咖啡店老板的“存粮”。自从上次橘离开之后撞上紧张搜查期，他已经很久没尝到活人的鲜味了。

好想肢解身体，可是小命更重要。

橘在就好了，玲於流着口水想。橘在身边，他就可以肆无忌惮地吃个饱，吃到撑了打嗝还有橘帮忙揉揉肚子。上次被亲时，闻着香味一不小心就咬破了橘的嘴唇，他也没有生气。

橘才不是Tetsuya口里的可怕怪兽。

橘最好了，最喜欢他。

想到这里，玲於的脚步都雀跃了两分，哼着歌，胸腔里头心脏怦怦跳。

可那家伙又出现了，冤家路窄。他大大咧咧地坐在草坪边的一张长凳上，转着篮球饶有兴趣地盯着玲於。

他侧后方坐着另一个年轻男孩，以背示人，玲於看不到他的脸。他的红发在六月的暮色下，张扬而绮丽。但是隐约中，玲於嗅到了一丝和橘很类似的气味，不觉很是好奇。

而这个面对玲於的家伙，根本就是跋扈。玲於接着狠狠地瞪向了他。

他瞪得太专心，经过那人面前时也不放松分心。于是没有看到任何伸出腿的迹象，下一秒，玲於就结结实实地摔了个大跤，脸先着地。

这个时间点，回家的学生非常多。玲於因为痛而趴着哼哼的时候，丢脸到整只烧红。

太过分了。被三番五次地捉弄过，结果他连“有本事来单挑啊”的台词都还没有说。

玲於爬起来，吸吸鼻子逃跑了。

一拂略有炎意的暖风。“龙，”清丽的声音里带着不悦，“够了吧。”天堂光辉侧过眸，警告到恶作剧的男孩。

京极龙被逗得停不住发笑。

“这小子可太逗了。”男孩大笑着，眼泪都快出来了。

光辉站起身，自顾自地迈步。京极龙很快跟了上来。

“谁叫你去招惹他的。”光辉蹙着眉，面上皆是不满。夕阳将两人的身影延伸得很长。

京极龙边跟紧脚步，边弯腰去盯光辉。“你在意他，”他了然于心，“因为你在意橘。”

“住口。”光辉带着些被拆穿的难堪，躲避京极龙的视线。男孩的怒颜愈发漂亮了。

京极龙笑笑，皆不在意地看向前方。

-  
Tetsuya满身戾气地冲着咖啡，见习生小森隼搓着手，怕得离他三米远。

“先-先生…？”小森卑微地喊到，Tetsuya并不理会他，而是把滤水壶哐当砸到桌面上，吓了小森一大跳。

再给他一次机会，他绝对，绝对不会把那个叫橘的家伙放进Amazing Coffee来。

Tetsuya端着两杯咖啡从后厨出来，正对准柜台的位子上，面对面坐着玲於和橘。那男人正在用方形纸巾叠着什么花样，玲於非常专注地盯着他的动作。没过多久，一只纸鹤就从橘手中诞生，玲於大抵是没见过这种东西，觉得非常神奇。

玲於伸出双手去接，可男人递出的动作止在中途，又将纸鹤收了回去。男孩子歪歪脑袋，而橘用手指点了点自己的侧脸。

不该出现的心领神会。嗜血的小怪兽抿了抿嘴，亮晶晶着眸眼凑上前，往手指点过的地方印上双唇，亲了他一亲。乖顺听话得跟什么似的，用脸颊上的一吻换来男人手里纸鹤。

一撂下烫手的咖啡杯，Tetsuya差点健步冲上去。

还好是小森隼拦腰截住了他。“冷静-冷静啊先生！”年轻人拼命阻止。

“妈的…玲於才十九岁啊这个混蛋！”Tetsuya骂到，带着一手养大的孩子被轻易拐走的心痛，“怎么就让这混蛋轻易得手了？！”

“先生您冷静一下，打起来您也打不过他…”小森越劝越小声，逐渐失去底气。听到这话，难保Tetsuya不会更生气。

“也是。”他意外冷静了下去，不情不愿地认清现实，停在原地平顺着激动的呼吸。

咖啡最后是小森送上桌的。“请慢用。”他不好意思道。

“隼啊看！”玲於向他展示那只千纸鹤，小森附和了两句，“嗯嗯”着在被秀之前退开。

“橘在外面都做了什么啊？”玲於小心地把纸鹤放在桌上，转而开始问关于橘在外的事情来。

“一些无聊的事情，玲於想跟我一起去吗？”男人的指尖停在杯沿，撑着下巴问他。

得到了玲於大幅度的点头。“想去！”他好奇极了，“我也想知道别的区是什么样子。”

“前天我们袭击了CCG。需要一直打架，玲於没问题吗？”他笑，“可是跟着我的话，想怎么填饱肚子都没问题噢。”那语气近乎是哄骗。

“可-可以吃人吗？”玲於兴奋起来。最近被Te拘得十分紧。

“可以，”橘刮刮他的鼻尖，“想吃多少，想怎么吃都没关系。”

好…好棒。

玲於张张嘴，吞口水的声音很响。“随时随地都行。”橘加上了更难以抵抗的条件，玲於被那番话动摇得头脑晕乎，真的开始在打架和吃肉之间做起了选择。

男人凝着玲於缩了一缩的思考模样，眼神暗了两度，喉结上下滚动。

玲於捧着纸鹤过来给他看，Tetsuya清洗着碗盘，嫌弃地“嘁”了两声。“想看看我的羽赫长在橘身上的样子呢…”他喃喃，也不知是随口一说还是真实想法。

“这还不简单，你被他吃掉不就行了。”Te翻了个白眼。

玲於一哽。

-  
光辉注视着前方男人的背影，信步上前去，与他并肩。

如今是炽烈的夏季，风也是热的。可他们一个如收敛的秋，一个像华美的春，偏偏都不似夏日。

“橘，”光辉望着他岿然不动的侧脸，唤到，“你要在这里停留多久？”

“也许几天，也许…”橘咽下了后一个选项。

“上次收容所出来的几个S级和SS级说愿意和我们一起行动，改造的实验目前很顺利，橘，下一步计划是什么？”他问。

“你什么时候见我有过计划？”男人看了他一眼，微微泛起笑意。

光辉默认不语。橘在抽烟，香烟味顺着风被他嗅到，他无以自制地皱眉，并感到恶心。但他曾经并不反感烟味，他曾像橘一样能接纳所有人类习性。天堂光辉曾是人。

他接受了橘从未有过的怜悯，被放过一马后，光辉却觉得自己并不满足于做平凡的人。所以他自愿参加了橘的实验。他现在是一只改造的独眼喰种。

“如果我说，接下去的事情都交给你呢？”橘突然发问。

话里隐含之意光辉瞬间领会，他的眉蹙得更紧。“不可能！”他向来是冷静的，学着橘的全部，“你明知道我不能-”

“你还有京极啊。”橘漫不经心地笑，“你忘了吗？你们是‘双子’啊。”

京极龙与他有着相当高的契合度，连他们的甲赫和羽赫也如此。尽管京极并不是改造体，但外界仍称他们的搭档为“双子”。“龙他不同，”可光辉急着反驳，甚至上前一步，“你什么时候才明白，你和我才-”

橘再次打断了他，因为男人伸手托起了他的下巴，轻易而轻。借着身高差距，光辉略仰视他。

“我说这种话，在你听来，我的形象一定不如之前一样值得追随了吧。”橘猜测着，“其实谁站在我的位置，你都会想追随，不是吗？”

光辉闭紧双唇，不做回答。说他是对以人为食、高人一等的喰种心生艳羡也好，说他是仰慕着橘、为橘入迷也罢。连他自己都看不透的心。

“天堂，你是我第一个完美的作品。”橘的指腹摩挲过他右眼泪痣的下侧肌肤，陈述到。

橘的赫眼在左方，而光辉的恰好生在右眼。他有着妖冶意味的泪痣，同他的红发，赫化后的红色瞳仁，如烈焰喷溅燃烧的羽赫，组合起来是完美。橘也要承认。

“独眼很少，曾经几乎只有我。我一直感到很孤独。”橘看着他，视线却不像在看他。

“可有了我，你还是很孤独。”光辉不可否认。

男人一笑，光辉却扯开了视线，落寞地看向右下方的地面，带着被一个突然出现的人击败的负气和不忍。

“可是，橘-”他的冲动和执拗只在橘面前突显，在男人面前，他永远都做不到独当一面的强大喰种。

“嘘，听见了吗？”橘收回手，“阳乃鸟的叫声。”

-  
玲於讨好地把一只手臂捧到他面前时，橘瞥了瞥旁边吃剩的骨头们。不错，吃到一半还能想到他。

骨头上连附着的肉片都吮得干干净净，现场却是一片狼藉，进食现场摆放着拆解的人体，洒出的血到处都是，还有只吃相也乱七八糟的玲於。

橘摇摇头，玲於开心地收回了他的象征性“分享”举动。

凌乱不已，血腥味斥鼻，叫橘有些烦躁。“吃饱了吗？”他问。

玲於傻笑了两声：“好久都没有吃这么饱了。”

“你吃好了，是不是该我了？”

玲於刚张嘴，橘的一句话吓得他一个激灵，没拿住手里食物，那只手臂掉下去，轱辘轱辘地在地面上滚了好几个圈，玲於咬了个空。

他愣住，橘还没有其他动作，只像在思考什么，于是玲於看着橘的眼色，手上偷偷摸摸地，想去拿另一只腿来啃。

刚巧他才刚握住。男人看见玲於下颚边上，有血汇集成珠，正要落下，他便倾身上前去，用舌接住了那滴血，随即便吻上去，缓慢舔舐着玲於唇边血渍。

边如此，边解开衣领处的两颗纽扣。生理性刺激增添了他的兴致。

玲於刚刚僵硬的身体又慢慢软下去，橘舔弄得他很舒服，他窝在沙发里，像只软骨动物一样懒散，享受着男人的“服务”。

橘顺着他的脖颈朝下吻着，很快到了颈动脉的位置。那里是血液最蓬勃的地方，手指触上去，可以感受到生命的跳动力，一下接着一下。

男人的左眸突地赫化转红，眼下细小的黑色血管在皮下萌动着，他钳制住玲於的身体，没有预兆地伸齿咬了下去。

血液爆破在口腔中，极具刺激性。喰种并不美味，可置身在这种场景里，他的食欲激增，和复苏的情欲混杂一起，同时作乱。

和想做爱一样想杀人。

被咬的人却浑身都冰冻入封了。脖侧传来尖锐的痛感，玲於疼得五官都皱成一团，害怕得发抖。

果然还是要被吃掉了吗？那么刚才就是他的最后一餐？

想到这里，玲於心酸得眼泪都快出来了。后悔没有多啃两口。

他感觉橘的齿嵌得更深了，意识在逐渐放弃的边缘反复横跳。放弃就要被吃掉，可是反抗的话，十个自己怕是也打不过橘。

不行，他不能这么轻易摒弃这么有意义的人生。放弃挣扎的话，岂不是很对不起被他吃掉的人们。

玲於怀着愧疚的心情，在心里给自己鼓劲。

接着，他突然双手双脚缠住了男人的身体，像只八爪鱼一样死死不放开。橘松开了他的脖子，伤口瞬间以极快的速度自愈。男人回味似的舔了舔唇边的血，捏住他的下巴，又欲凑上来。

玲於以为他又要咬一口，赶紧使出垂死边缘想到的好主意。

“我-我喜欢你！”

橘停下来看向他。

“我超喜欢橘了…！”玲於扯出一个自以为很灿烂而实际欲哭无泪的笑容来，“所以我可不可以下次再被吃掉？”他还想多苟活几天。

听说撒娇什么的，最好用了。


End file.
